


What happens in Benidorm stays in Benidorm

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 19,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: When Serena Campbell goes on her best friends hen do to Benidorm  leaving her husband to look after their 2 kids. Serena meets the charming and very beautiful Bernie Wolfe. but will Serena fall for her charms.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 32
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).



Serena is 28 years old and married. She had been married to Edward Campbell for 7 years. They had 2 small children twins, Lacey and Reggie who had just turned 3. Since having kids Serena only worked part time in the Estate Agents that she owned. Her Father gave her the business when he took early retirement. Since having the twins Serena left her best friend and colleague Fleur in charge of the business. 

Serena was packing for her first girls holiday since getting married and having kids. It is Fleurs Hen do and a 7 of them are going to Benidorm for a week. And Edward wasn't happy about it all.  
"Are you all packed." Edward said with a stern face as he stood at the bedroom door.  
"Just about. Oh don't look at me like that. I'm only going away for a week." Serena said as she walked towards Edward.  
"Me and the kids are gonna miss you that's all." Edward put his arms around Serena's waist and pulled her close.  
"I'm gonna miss you all too. But I'll ring you all every day. I promise."  
"I love you so much Serena."  
"I love you too." Serena smiled as they kissed each other.  
"Mummy." Lacey said as she ran into the bedroom.  
"What's up Sweetheart?"  
"I come with you?  
"No gorgeous you can't come with me." Serena said as she picked Lacey up.  
"But I want to."  
"I'll bring you a present back."  
"Will you bring me a present back too, Mummy." Reggie asked as he stood at the bedroom door.  
"Of course I will."  
"Come on you two it's time for your bath. Let's leave Mummy to her packing." Edward said as the kids followed him out of the bedroom. 

"Edward can you take my case down for me please?" Serena said as she went into Lacey's bedroom.  
"Yeah sure will you finish getting this one ready for bed?"  
"Yeap. Come here you." Serena lifted Lacey up and put her on her knee as she put her pajamas on.  
"That's you all done." Lacey put her arms around Serena and hugged her.  
"I'm gonna miss you Mummy."  
"I'm gonna miss you too. Come here Reg." Serena held out her hand as Reggie walked up to her. "I want you both to be good for Daddy Ok."  
"We will."  
"SERENA THE MINIBUS IS HERE."  
"OK." Lacey and Reggie held Serena's hand as they went downstairs.  
"Have a good time. And please don't get too drunk."  
"I won't. See you soon babies. I love you."  
"Wove you Mummy."  
"I ring you."  
"You'd better. Have fun." Edward said as he picked both kids up.  
"Bye Mummy." Reggie said as he and Lacey blew kisses to Serena.  
"Bye."  
"Get yourself in here." Fleur said as Serena got in the minibus. And wiped her eyes. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah it's just I've never left the kids for this long before."  
"I'm sure they'll be fine with their Daddy. Right drive airport please." Fleur said as they drove away. 

As they all got the airport they checked their bags in and went straight to the bar.  
"Right ladies shall I get a couple of bottles of wine?" Rosie said.  
"Yeah why not." Serena stayed at the bar with Rosie while the others went and got a table.  
"I'll take the drinks. Can you grab the glasses Serena?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you want a hand with them?" A tall blonde haired woman asked as she stood beside Serena.  
"It's alright, I can manage thanks." Serena smiled as she walked to the table.  
"Who the hell is that?" Fleur said as she looked at the blonde woman.  
"How the hell should I know. Anyway you shouldn't be looking. You're getting married." Louise said as she poured the drinks.  
"You can still look as long as you don't touch. Isn't that right Serena."  
"If you say so." Serena said as she picked up her glass.  
"Right, a toast. What happens in Benidorm stays in Benidorm."  
"WHAT HAPPENS IN BENIDORM STAYS IN BENIDORM." They all said together as they all clinked glasses.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few more drinks Serena. Fleur and the girls boarded the flight and looked for their seats.   
"This is me." Serena said as she took her seat by the window.   
"Are you going to be alright there?" Fleur said as her and girls took the seats behind.   
"Yes fine." Serena fastened her seat belt and made herself comfortable.  
"You never know she might get a gorgeous man sitting beside her." Jenny said as she opened a bag of sweets.   
"No thank you. I have got more than enough with the one I have at home thanks." Serena said as she flicked through the plane magazine.   
"Hello again." Serena looked up and saw the blonde from earlier.   
"Hi."   
"You have got to put up with me for the flight I'm afraid." Serena smiled as the blonde sat down beside her. Serena carried on flicking through the magazine.   
"So erm. Are you going on a girly holiday?"   
"Sort of it's my best friend's Fleurs Hen Do." Serena said as she turned round and pointed to Fleur." She is marrying her long time and long suffering girlfriend Hayley in weeks time.   
"Oh right. So it's a piss up holiday then?"   
"For them maybe. What about you? Are you going on holiday on your own?"   
"You have no choice when you're single. So may I ask what your name is?" The blonde asked nervously.   
"Serena. My name's Serena."   
"Bernie pleased to meet you Serena."   
"You too. Bernie held out her hand and shook Serena's hand. 

Serena and Bernie carried on chatting as the plane took off.   
"Sorry to interrupt." Fleur said as she looked over the seat. "But what do you want to drink?"   
"I'll have a Shiraz please."   
"And a Shiraz for my friend please." Fleur said to the flight attendant. Bernie got herself a coffee.   
"No alcohol for you?"   
"No I have hired a car that I will be picking up from the airport so I better not." Bernie said as they both took a sip of their drinks. "So how long have you been married? If you don't mind me asking."   
"How do you know. I'm married?"   
"This is a dead giveaway." Bernie smiled as she pointed to Serena's wedding ring.   
"Oh yeah. I've been married 7 years. Me and Edward had only known each a few months when we got married."   
"Love at first sight huh."   
"You could say that." Serena said as looked through the window.   
"Just tell me if I'm talking too much. It's the nerves."  
"What are you nervous about?"   
"I don't really like flying that much. Plus I always get nervous when talking to beautiful women." Bernie said as she put her head down and blushed. She thinks I'm beautiful Serena smiled as she looked back out of the window. 

As the plane touched down at Alicante Airport. Everyone started to get off the plane.   
"Well it was very nice meeting you Serena."   
"You too."  
"I'm sorry again if I talked too much."   
"Don't worry about it. It made the flight go by quicker. Enjoy your holiday."   
"You too. Don't get too drunk."   
"You sound like my husband. That's what he said when I left." Serena said as they made their way down the steps.   
"Goodbye Serena."   
"Goodbye Bernie." Serena said as she watched Bernie walk inside the airport.   
"Let's go get our cases then." Fleur said they all went inside.   
"No point in rushing mine is always the last case to come out anyway." Serena said as Fleur put her arm in Serena's and they went inside the airport. As they all stood at the carousel waiting for their cases. Serena saw Bernie waiting opposite. They both looked at each other and smiled but were interrupted by Rosie telling Serena to grab her case for her. Once they had all got their cases they walked round the carousel to get to the exit.   
"Have a good time, Serena." Bernie said as they walked passed her.   
"You too Bernie. Drive safety." Serena smiled.   
"I think someone fancies you."  
"Shut up." Fleur chuckled as they made their way to the coach park.


	3. Chapter 3

Most of the girls fell asleep on the coach on the way to the hotel. Except for Serena and Fleur.  
"You've gone quiet. Are you ok?" Fleur asked as Serena stared out of the window.  
"I'm just tired that's all. I have been up with the twins since 5.00 this morning. I'm ready for bed."  
"So you're erm not thinking about a certain blonde then."  
"No. Why would I be thinking about her?"  
"Now let me see, because she's gorgeous."  
"Fleur I'm a married woman. And I'm straight."  
"Are you?"  
"Yes I am." Serena snapped as she closed her eyes. Neither of them spoke for the rest of the journey. When they arrived at the hotel it was 2.30 in the morning. So they booked in and went to their rooms.  
"This looks alright. Doesn't it?" Fleur said as they got into their room.  
"Mmm." Serena said as she opened her case and got out her pajamas and went into the bathroom.  
"Serena, speak to me please." Fleur said as Serena came out of the bathroom and got into bed. "I'm sorry about what I said on the coach."  
"How could you even ask me if I'm straight. You know I am. I love Edward."  
"I know you do. I'm sorry. Friends." Fleur held out her hand for Serena to shake which she did.  
"Always. Now hurry up and get into your bed. I'm knackard."  
"Won't be a tick." Fleur went into the bathroom and was soon back out and in bed. "Night Serena."  
"Night Fleur." Fleur is right about one thing though Bernie is gorgeous. But I'm not gay Serena thought as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. 

The next morning Serena and Fleur unpacked their cases and went downstairs to meet the girls for breakfast.  
"Try and get a table where we can all sit together." Rosie said as they got into the dining room.  
"Look who's over there. Isn't that the woman off the plane." Jenny said as they sat down.  
"Yes it is." Fleur said as she smirked at Serena.  
"What are you looking at me like that for?"  
"Like what?"  
"You know." Serena said as she stood up and went to get herself some breakfast.  
"We must stop meeting like this." Bernie said as she stood behind Serena in the queue.  
"Hello. Are you staying here too?" Serena asked nervously.  
"Yeah. I always stay here."  
"Right. Well it was nice to see you again."  
"You too."  
"Have a good day." Serena got her breakfast and sat back at the table.  
"So I take it Blondie is staying here. Is she?"  
"Yes. And you can stop looking at me like that Fleur."  
"Like what?"  
"You know what."  
"So what are we doing today." Abbey asked, changing the subject.  
"I thought we could have a relaxing day around the pool tonight ahead of tonight's big piss up. Does that sound OK with you guys?"  
"Yeah sure." They all said as they tucked into their breakfast. After breakfast they all went and got their towels and put their costumes on. And headed to the sun lounges around the pool. 

Bernie was sitting at a table reading her book with a coffee when she saw Serena and the girls walk past and put their towels on the sun loungers. Serena took off her shorts and vest top so she was just in her costume. Bernie couldn't take her eyes off Serena as she walked to the pool and dived in. When Serena came to the surface of the water she looked over and saw Bernie watching her. Here's your chance Bernie. Bernie got up and walked over to the pool. Where Serena was now sitting on the side with her feet dangling in the water.  
"That was quite some dive."  
"Thanks."  
"Look, I hope you don't mind. But is there any chance I could buy you a drink or something? It's just I really enjoyed our chat on the plane over here. And I would really like to get to know you better."  
"Whatever for."  
"Well I erm." Bernie stuttered. "I just."  
"Forget it. I better get back to my friend's."  
"About that drink?"  
"I don't think so. I'm sorry." Serena stood up and walked away. You mad a right balls up of that. My God she is so gorgeous Bernie thought to herself as watched Serena walk back to the girls.


	4. Chapter 4

Bernie went to the bar and got herself another coffee. Then made her way back to her table. Serena felt herself drifting to sleep on the lounger when she heard someone call out Bernie’s name.   
"BERNIE. BERNIE." Serena opened her eyes and saw a red headed woman run into Bernie’s arms. "Hello gorgeous." The woman said as she sat down beside Bernie and held her hand.   
"It looks like she has a bird after all." Fleur said as she stood up. "Who's for a drink?"   
"Every bloody body." Abbey said.   
"Come on Serena you can help me." Serena huffed as she got off the sun lounger.   
"They look very close don't they?" Fleur said as they queued at the bar.   
"Who?"   
"Who. You know who. Bernie and her friend."  
"So what." Serena felt her heart sink as she looked over and saw them both laughing. 

"I do wish you would come and stay with us. I hate to think of you here on your own."   
"I'm hopefully not going to be on my own."   
"And why is that then?"   
"You see that woman at the bar."   
"There's a few women at the bar Bern."   
"The gorgeous one with the black and white swimming costume on."   
"And you're hoping to pull her are you?"   
"Believe me I would love to. But there is one small snag."   
"What's that?"   
"She's married. To a man. And she has two kids."   
"Bloody hell Bernie. You don't half know how to pick em."   
"There's something about her though sis. I mean look at her isn't she just the most gorgeous woman you have ever seen?"   
"Oh Bernie. Aren't you wasting your time with her?"   
"I don't think I am. You know me sis. I never give up when I see something I want."  
"Look I'm your big sister and I don't want to see you get hurt."  
"I won't get hurt. Because by the time I go home she'll be mine."   
"And you're sure about that are you?"  
"Absolutely." Bernie said as she looked at Serena and saw Fleur walk away leaving Serena on her own. "So what are you having to drink?"   
"I'll have a gin and tonic please."   
"Coming right up." Bernie kissed Liz on the cheek as she went to the bar. 

"So have you changed your mind yet?" Bernie whispered in Serena's ear making her jump.   
"Bloody hell. Don't do that."   
"Sorry. So are you going to let me buy you that drink."   
"You're unbelievable you are. You are sitting with a woman and you are trying to chat me up. Is one woman not enough for you?"   
"That's my sister. She lives here. It's her that I have come to come to see."  
"Oh right. Sorry."   
"It's alright. There's only one woman I want. And I think you know who that is." Bernie smiled as she stroked Serena's bare arm. Sending a shiver down Serena's spine.   
"What can I get you love?" The barman said.   
"Erm 7 lagers please. Look when are you, going to get the message."   
"Have you ordered yet." Fleur interrupted as she came back.   
"Yes."   
"Hello again. I don't think we've been formerly introduced. I'm Fleur."   
"Bernie. Pleased to meet you."   
"The pleasure is all mine." Fleur smiled as she shook Bernie's hand. "If you're ever at a loose end. Feel free to come out and get smashed with us if you like."   
"Come on you." Serena said as she put the tray of drinks in Fleur's hands as they left the bar.   
"What did you say that for?"   
"I feel sorry for that's all. She's on her own."   
"You are seriously getting on my nerves now Fleur."   
"But."   
"No buts, Fleur. Nothing is ever going to happen between me and Bernie." Serena said as she put her shorts and top on.   
"Where are you going now?"   
"Away from you." Serena said angrily as she got her bag and ran inside. 

"I've got to go sis. I'll ring you later." Bernie stood up and ran after Serena.   
"SERENA. SERENA WAIT UP." Bernie shouted as she followed Serena out of the hotel and onto the street.   
"What do you want from me?"   
"I just want to make sure you're alright. I saw you run away from your friends. You looked upset."   
"I'm fine. Now go back to sister and LEAVE ME ALONE." Serena shouted as she went to walk away but Bernie grabbed her arm to stop her.   
"Serena please. Don't walk away. Why don't we go for that drink. And we can talk."   
"I haven't got anything to talk to you about."   
"I think you have." Serena put her head down and looked at the floor. "Let me take you for a drink. Please." Bernie said as she put her finger underneath Serena's chin and lifted her head up.  
"Ok. Where do you want to go?"   
"There's a lovely little bar near the market. We could go there if you want to?"   
"Sounds good." Serena smiled as her and Bernie walked to the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

"You sit down. I'll get the drinks in. What can I get you?" Bernie said as they got to the pub.   
"I'll just have coke please."   
"A coke."   
"Please."  
"Ok one coke coming up." Serena went and sat down at a table. As she sat down she couldn't help but look at Bernie’s fabulous backside Stop it. You are a married woman she said to herself as Bernie came to the table and sat down.   
"There you go."   
"Thanks."   
"So why did you run off from your mates?"  
"Its nothing really."   
"It must be something. You looked really upset. It's ok you can tell me. It won't go any further. I promise."   
"Fleur has got it into her head that you fancy me."   
"She's right. I do."   
"You can't fancy me."   
"Why can't I. I mean look at you. You're absolutely gorgeous. Plus you've got a body a die for."   
"Stop it please. You're wasting your time. I'm married to a man. We have got 2 beautiful children together. I'm not gay."   
"Have you never looked at a woman and wondered what it would be like to kiss them. Or make love to them."   
"I can't say as I have no." Serena said as she played with her necklace nervously.   
"Honestly."   
"What does it matter if I have or I haven't. I married Edward. For better or for worse." Serena said as she put her head down and wiped the year away that was running down her face. 

"Please don't cry." Bernie said as she gave Serena a napkin. "It's alright."   
"It's not alright though is it. Have you any idea what it's like to live a lie? Pretending you're one thing when you're really another."   
"Is that what you're doing. Living a lie?"   
"This will stay between me and you won't it?"   
"Absolutely. You have my word."   
"Before… Before I met Edward I erm, I had a relationship with a woman. I loved her so much. She made me feel special and so loved. I thought. I thought that I would be with her forever. But she moved away for work purposes. And I never saw her again. I was heartbroken when she left. And I vowed from that day onward that I would get involved with any woman."  
"We don't all break hearts." Bernie smiled as she put her hand on top of Serena's. 

"Shall we get out of here?" Serena said as she finished her drink.   
"Where do you want to go?"   
"We could go for a walk along the beach. If you want to?"   
"I'd love to." Serena smiled as they left the bar and crossed the road to the beachfront.   
"So do you come here often to see your sister."   
"I come 2 or 3 times a year."   
"Why don't you stay with her."   
"Their apartment isn't very big and I don't really fancy sleeping on her couch when I visit."   
"Does she have kids?"   
"2 but they are growing up quickly . One is 16 and the other one is 14. What about your children? How old are they?"   
"They have just turned 3." Serena smiled as she thought about her babies. They are so beautiful. I wouldn't be without them. They keep me going." Serena rummaged in her bag and pulled out her phone." These are my babies." Serena said as she passed Bernie her phone.   
"Orr bless. He looks like a cheeky little fella."   
"He is."   
"They are beautiful. Just like their Mummy." Bernie said as she reached out and gently stroked Serena's face.   
"You really think I'm beautiful?"   
"I think that you are absolutely stunning."   
"So are you." Serena pulled Bernie closer and kissed her hungrily.   
"So what do we do now?" Bernie said as they came up for air.   
"Take me to your hotel room. Please." Serena smiled as she put her hand in Bernie’s.


	6. Chapter 6

As they got to the main doors of their hotel Serena stood still.   
"What's wrong?"   
"You go in first and make sure Fleur or none of the girls are inside."   
"Ok." Bernie smiled as she let go of Serena's hand and went inside."The coast is clear. Come on." Bernie grabbed Serena's hand as they ran towards the lift. As the lift door closed. Bernie pulled Serena to her and kissed her passionately. Bernie pulled Serena along the corridor to her hotel room and opened the door. Bernie pushed Serena up against the door as they kissed hungrily. Serena quickly removed her shorts.   
"Oh God. I need you to fuck me right now." Serena moaned as she grabbed Bernie's hands and put it between her legs.   
"Let's get this costume off first." Bernie smiled as she slowly began to pull the straps down Serena's shoulders. Serena slipped her arms out of the costume as Bernie pulled it down to reveal Serena's breasts.   
"You are one sexy woman." Bernie practically growled as she licked Serena's nipple then popped it in her mouth making Serena moan.   
"Please Bernie please just fuck me."   
"You're very impatient Serena." Bernie smirked as she pulled the rest of Serena's costume down. She picked Serena making her squeal and laid her on the bed as they carried on kissing. 

"Why are you still dressed?" Serena said as she came up for air. "Get em off. I want to see you. All of you." Bernie stood up and slowly took her clothes off. Serena licked her lips as she watched. "Get over here now." Serena moaned as she felt Bernie’s naked body against hers. She had forgotten how good it felt to feel a woman's body. "You feel so good." Serena put her hand in between Bernie’s legs and felt how ready she was.   
"Oh Serena." Bernie moaned as Serena entered her with 2 fingers. Bernie couldn't wait any longer to touch Serena and did exactly the same to Serena.   
"Fuck. I haven't done this with a woman for so long. I had completely forgotten how good it feels." Serena said as her breathing became heavy. As she moved her finger in and out of Bernie faster. They were both in heaven as they made love to each other. Serena could feel herself getting closer to the edge.   
"Oh shit. I need to come. Please Bernie. Please make me come."  
"I will don't worry."   
"Oh good. I'm gonna make you come too." Serena said as she added another finger inside of Bernie. Sweat ran down both their bodies as their fingers worked faster inside of one another. They both came moments later calling out each other's names. 

After a few more hours of making passionate love they laid on bed knacked but happy.   
"Fucking hell. That was amazing." Serena said as she tried to get her breath back.   
"You are amazing." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena softly.   
"So are you. That's the best sex I have had in a long time."   
"What not even with your husband?"   
"I've never enjoyed sex with Edward." "What never?" "Have you ever… Have you ever had sex with someone who you didn't fancy in the slightest?"   
"No. But then why would I?"   
"Then you're very lucky aren't you."   
"Then why don't you just leave him?"   
"It's not that easy. I have my babies to think about. They adore their Daddy."   
"And what about you?"   
"What about me?"   
"What do you want Serena?"   
"It doesn't matter what I want, does it?"   
"So you're just gonna carry on living a lie are you?"   
"I have to. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I better go." Serena said as she sat on the end of the bed and started to get dressed.   
"Don't go yet." Bernie said as she stood up and sat beside Serena.   
"Fleur and the girls will be wondering where I am."   
"When can I see you again?"  
"You'll probably see me tomorrow at breakfast. That's if we make breakfast depending on how pissed we get tonight."   
"I meant when do I get to see you alone?"   
"I don't think we should."  
"No we definitely should." Bernie said as she put her arms around Serena's waist. And tried to kiss her.   
"Don't." Serena said as she pushed Bernie away and stood up. "This. Us it can never happen again. I'm sorry." Serena grabbed her bag and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where have you been?" Fleur asked as Serena went to the room they were sharing.   
"I've just been for a walk. I lost track of time."   
"You erm you look a bit flushed."   
"It's warm out there." Serena grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat on the balcony and lit a cigarette.   
"Serena I'm really sorry about winding you up about Bernie." Fleur said as she sat down beside her. "You're a married woman. And straight as a dye. I know nothing will ever happen between you. I was just messing."   
"Well you shouldn't. Look, me and Bernie we get on that's all. And contrary to what you think. Two women can just be friends."   
"I know. We are still friends. Aren't we?"   
"Of course we are."  
"Give us a hug then." Fleur smiled as they gave each other a hug. "Right let's get washed and get our glad rags on. We will have dinner here to line our stomachs. Then it's piss up time."   
"You get a shower first. I'm gonna ring Edward and the twins."   
"Ok." Serena got her phone out of her bag and took a deep breath before dialing. Please don't answer. Please don't answer. Serena thought to herself as the phone rang. 

"Hello beautiful." Edward said as he answered the phone.   
"Hey."   
"Are you having a good time?"   
"Yeah not too bad. We are just getting ready to go out."   
"Be careful. Don't be drinking too much."   
"I won't."   
"I Miss you."   
"Are my babies there?" Serena said changing the subject.   
"Yes, they are just watching TV. Kids your Mummy is on the phone." Edward said as he went into the lounge.   
"MUMMY." They both shouted.   
"I've put you on loudspeaker."   
"Hey babies. Are you being good for Daddy?"   
"Yes. Mummy my tooth is loose." Reggie said.   
"Is it? Don't forget to put it under your pillow for the tooth fairy when it falls out."   
"I won't."  
"Are you coming home soon Mummy?" Lacey asked.   
"Soon baby. I miss you both so much." Serena said as she wiped the tears that were streaming down her face.   
"Miss you Mummy. Wove you."   
"Me Wove you too." Reggie said.   
"I love you both so much. I have to go now. I'll ring you tomorrow OK."   
"BYE MUMMY." both kids shouted as Serena hung up. Serena put her head in hands and started to cry.   
"What's wrong?" Fleur asked as she came out of the bathroom.   
"I'm OK. I just miss my babies that's all. I'll be OK. I'll go get a shower now if you've finished."   
"Ok." Fleur smiled as Serena stood up and went into the bathroom. 

After they had got ready Serena and the girls made their way down to the dining room. Where Bernie was sitting in reception waiting for her sister to come and pick her up. Her jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw Serena getting out of the lift. Dressed in black skirt and top that left little to the imagination. Bloody hell she looks so good Bernie thought to herself.   
"Alright Bernie." Fleur said as they walked past her.   
"Hello. You all look very nice. Ready for your night out on town are you?"   
"We certainly are. We are having dinner first."   
"Fleur come on." Serena said as she tried not to look at Bernie.   
"If you're at a loose end you can always come out with us if you like."   
"Thanks but I'm waiting for my sister to pick me up. I'm going to hers for dinner."  
"I thought you had rented a car." Serena said as she finally looked at Bernie.   
"I have but if she picks me up I can have a drink."   
"Good thinking. Well why don't you come to us when you've finished." Serena elbowed Fleur in the side. "Oww. Here's my number." Fleur smiled as she handed Bernie a piece of paper. Message me and I'll tell you where we are."  
"Thanks I might just do that." Bernie smirked as she looked at Serena.   
"Fleur come on. We are all starving." Abbey said.   
"We better go. See you later maybe."   
"Yes see you all later."   
"What did you do that for?" Serena said angrily as they walked away.   
"I feel sorry for her being practically on her own. What's your problem? You said you and her get along." Fleur smirked as they walked into the dinning room.


	8. Chapter 8

Serena didn't speak all the way through dinner. Fleur kept looking at her out of the corner of her eye.   
"Cheer up." Fleur said as they made their way out of the hotel.   
"Cheer up. Cheer up. Are you taking the fucking piss."   
"What are you talking about?   
"You know exactly what I'm talking about Fleur. Why are you doing this to me?"   
"Doing what?"   
"Don't act innocent with me. What do you think you're doing inviting Bernie to come out with us?" Why would you do that? You're supposed to be my best friend." Serena said angrily as they both came to a stop.   
"I am."  
"Are you two coming out what?"   
"Yes Rosie. You guys go ahead. We will meet you in the Piccadilly Sports Bar."   
"Ok. What's going on there do you think?"   
"Fleur, sticking her nose in other people's business as usual by the looks of things. Come on, let's leave them to it." Abbey said as they walked off.   
"Serena I'm sorry."   
"No Fleur I am sick to death of hearing you say that word today. I've had enough." Serena said angrily as she started to walk away.   
"Where are you going?" Fleur said as she grabbed her arm to stop her.   
"I'm going back to the hotel and I am going to book myself on the next available flight home."   
"Please don't do that. I promise I won't say anything else about you and Bernie."   
"You will though. Plus you've invited her to meet us later."   
"Look after tonight I promise I won't ever mention her name again. Cross my heart."   
"I believe that when I see it."   
"Trust me."   
"I just know I'm gonna regret this. But come on then let's go meet the girls. Oh and when we get to the bar mines a very large Shiraz on you." Serena smirked as she put her arm in Fleurs and they walked to the bar. 

A few hours and bars later and they were all a bit tipsy. Fleur and Serena were outside having a cigarette when Fleurs phone pinged.   
"It's Bernie. Asking where we are. Should I lie to her and tell we are somewhere else?"   
"No you can't do that." Serena slurred "Message her back and tell her where we are."   
"Are you sure?"   
"I'm sure. I'll go get the drinks in." Serena smiled as she got up and staggered back inside. Fleur messaged Bernie and went back in.   
"I love this song. Let's have a dance." Serena said as her and a few of the girls went on the dancefloor. When Bernie walked into the bar a few minutes later she immediately saw Serena dancing on a table.   
"Alright Bernie you found us then." Fleur said as Bernie walked up to her.   
"Yes. What the hell is Serena doing on that table?"   
"She's enjoying herself. What does it look like?"   
"It looks like she's gonna end up in the nearest hospital." Bernie said angrily as she walked up to Serena.   
"Hey you found us." Serena smiled as she saw Bernie.   
"Yeah. Serena I think you should get down from there."   
"Why?"   
"You could fall and hurt herself."  
"Leave me alone. I'm having fun." Serena said as she carried on dancing.   
"Serena just come down." Bernie pleaded as she held out her hand. "Please."   
"Oh alright." Serena grabbed Bernie’s hand and got down. "Happy now?"   
"Yes."  
"I need a drink." Serena said as she staggered to the bar. 

"Why don't you have a glass of water." Bernie asked as she followed Serena to the bar.   
"Water. I haven't come out to drink water Bernie. Large Shiraz please."   
"I think you've had enough."   
"Who are you? my mother. What are you even doing here anyway?"  
"I came because I wanted to spend some more time with you. I like you. I really like you."   
"And I told you that nothing else is gonna happen between us. So please just go back to the hotel and leave me alone." Serena snapped as she paid for her drink and stormed off. But Bernie followed her and pulled her to one side.   
"What do you think you're doing?"   
"Does what we did this afternoon mean nothing to you?"   
"Leave me alone."   
"Answer me. Did it mean nothing to you?"   
"Of course it did. But it doesn't matter because I am married and I'm staying married. So why don't you just do me favour and leave me alone. I don't want to see you ever again."   
"Is that what you really want?"   
"Yes it is."   
"Fine. If you want to carry on living a lie. Then enjoy the rest of your nice easy uncomplicated life." Bernie snapped as she ran out of the bar.


	9. Chapter 9

Serena felt tears welling up in her eyes as Bernie ran out of the bar.   
"Are you alright? Where's Bernie gone?" Abbey asked.   
"I'm going back to the hotel. I don't feel too good."   
"Ok. Will you be alright on your own?"   
"Yeah I'll be fine." Serena downed the rest of her drink and ran out of the bar. "BERNIE. BERNIE WAIT PLEASE." Serena shouted as she ran after her.   
"Just go back to your friends Serena." Bernie said as she carried on walking.   
"Will you just stop please." Serena grabbed her arm to stop her.   
"Why do you want to kick me in the teeth some more?"   
"No. No I don't." Serena took Bernie’s hands on hers. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean what I said. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. What we did yesterday. Was the most beautiful experience I have had in a very long time. You made me feel so good."   
"You made me feel good too."   
"I know this isn't going to last me and you. It can't. You know that don't you?" Bernie nodded as she looked down at the floor. Serena put her finger underneath Bernie’s chin and lifted up her head. "But for the rest of this holiday. I intend to spend as much time as I can with you. If you want to, that is?"   
"Of course I want to. But are you completely sure about this?"   
"Oh I'm sure." Serena grabbed hold of Bernie’s shirt collar and pulled her closer. "No stop talking and just kiss me." Serena smiled as Bernie put her arms around Serena's waist and kissed her like her life depended on it. "You are so gorgeous." Serena said as she stroked Bernie’s cheek.   
"So are you. In fact you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."  
"Look Fleur and the girls won't be back for ages yet. So why don't we go back to the hotel."   
"Ok. But I think you need to sober up a bit first. Let's get some coffee inside of you eh?"   
"Ok. Kiss me again first though." Serena put her lips to Bernie’s and kissed her lovingly. "Let's go." Serena put her hand in Bernie’s.   
I knew there was something going on between them two Fleur thought to herself as she watched the two of them walk off hand in hand. 

When they got back to the hotel they went straight to Serena's room. Bernie made coffee for them both while Serena went into the bathroom and put her pajamas on. Then she sat on the balcony and looked at her phone.   
"What are you looking at?" Bernie said as she put the coffee's on the table and sat down beside Serena.   
"I'm just looking at my babies. This one was taken on their 3rd birthday a few weeks ago."  
"They are so beautiful." Bernie smiled as she put her arm around Serena.   
"I think so." Serena rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder. "I miss them so much. I have never been away from my babies this long before."  
"I bet they are missing you too. I know I'm gonna miss you when this holiday is over." Bernie said as she rested her head on Serena's.   
"Don't I'm trying not to think about it."  
"In 3 days time you'll be going home. Back to your kids. Back to your husband."   
"If things were different and I was single. I would be going home with you. You know that don't you?" Serena lifted her head to look at Bernie.   
"You could still come home with me."   
"I can't. You know I can't."  
"Yes you can."   
"Please. Please don't ask me to do that. This is hard enough as it is." Serena said with tears in her eyes as stood up and took her coffee into the room. 

"I'm sorry. The last thing I want to do is put any pressure on you." Bernie said as she sat down on the bed. Serena put her coffee on the bedside table and got into bed.   
"Lay down with me. Please."   
"Ok." Bernie slipped her shoes off and laid down beside Serena. Serena immediately snuggled up to her and buried her face into Bernie’s neck.   
"Will I be able to see you tomorrow?"   
"In the morning maybe. We are supposed to be going on a booze cruise thing in the afternoon."   
"Who have you booked that with?"   
"Downstairs at reception. We get picked up at 12.00. That's if they are in any fit state in the morning." Serena yawned.   
"I think it's time you went to sleep."   
"Don't go till I'm asleep will you."   
"I won't. I promise."   
"Night Bernie." Serena looked up and kissed her softly.   
"Night Serena." Bernie played with her hair as Serena nodded off to sleep. Satisfied that Serena was asleep. Bernie gently got off the bed.   
"I could easily fall in love with you." Bernie whispered as she kissed Serena on the head. Bernie turned off the light and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Serena sat on the balcony the next morning drinking a cup of tea. She chuckled to herself. As she heard Fleur run to the toilet to be sick. Serena went back inside to make herself another cup of tea.   
"Feeling a little fragile this morning are we?"   
"Just a bit." Fleur groaned as she got back into bed.   
"Do you want a drink?"   
"No thanks. You left early last night didn't you?"   
"Yes. I was a bit mean to Bernie in the bar. I upset her. So I just wanted to make sure that she was alright."   
"I bet you did." Fleur mumbled under her breath."  
"Sorry."  
"Nothing."  
"So I take it you're not coming down for breakfast?"  
"I can't. I just need to lay here and die."   
"What about the boat trip?"   
"Oh Serena. I can't go on a boat like this. I spend all of my face spewing."   
"Nice. What about everyone else?"   
"I don't think they will be going either." "Ok." Serena said as she sat back on the balcony and texted Bernie. 

Serena   
Hey are you up yet. X

Bernie   
Yes. X

Serena   
Do you fancy breakfast together. Just me and you? X

Bernie   
Sounds good to me. I'll meet you down there in a minute. X

Serena   
OK. X

Serena finished her tea and went downstairs to meet Bernie.   
"Good morning gorgeous." Bernie whispered in her ear making her jump.   
"Don't do that." Serena smiled as she turned around.   
"Sorry. I take it everyone else is suffering today?"   
"Yes. I called to their rooms on the way down here and nobody answered."   
"Let's go to breakfast then Madam." Bernie smiled as she held her arm. Which Serena immediately took. 

"I thought you were going on that boat trip today" Bernie said as they sat down to eat breakfast.   
"We were. But Fleur said she ain't going. And don't think the others will be either."   
"Well we could still go."   
"What do you mean we?"   
"Well when I left your room last night I went down to reception and booked myself on it."   
"Why would you do that?"   
"I thought we were going to try and spend as much time together as we could. You haven't changed your mind have you?"   
"No." Serena said as she put her hand on top of Bernie’s. "Of course I haven't."  
"So what do you say. Me and you out on a boat. On our own."  
"Sounds good to me."  
"After this why don't we go for a walk. Pass the time on till the trip."   
"Ok." Serena felt brave as she leaned over and kissed Bernie quickly on lips.


	11. Chapter 11

After breakfast Bernie and Serena headed off into town. After about 10 minutes of walking Bernie’s hand brushed Serena's.   
"Sorry." Bernie blushed as Serena looked at her.   
"What are you sorry for? Bernie if you want to hold my hand just say."   
"Can...Can I hold your hand? Please." Bernie stuttered. Serena smiled as she took Bernie’s hand in hers.   
"Is that better?"   
"Yes it is." Bernie leaned over and kissed Serena softly.   
"Oh look, a bag shop." Serena smiled as she dragged Bernie inside. "I need a new handbag."   
"You need a new handbag?" Bernie asked with a puzzled look.   
"Yes I do. Don't look at me like that. I love handbags. Don't you?"   
"I don't have handbags."   
"You don't."   
"No."   
"Then where do you put your purse."   
"I don't own a purse either. I put my bank card in my phone case. And my money in my jeans pocket." Bernie said as she touched her back pocket with her hand. Serena put her both her hands on Bernie’s bum and pulled her close to her.   
"You've got a lovely arse." Serena smiled as she slapped it softly.   
"Have I?"   
"Mmm you have."   
"So have you."   
"Oh behave. I have had twins. My body isn't what it was."   
"Don't put yourself down. Take it from me your body is so sexy."   
"I want you." Serena raised her eyebrows as she kissed Bernie. "Let's forget about the boat trip. Why don't we go back to your hotel room. And spend the rest of the day making love to each other."   
"Sounds good to me." Bernie grabbed Serena's hand as they practically ran back to the hotel. 

"Oh God I need you so much." Serena moaned as they got into Bernie’s room and kissed passionately. Serena started ripping Bernie’s clothes off. "You are so gorgeous." Serena pushed a naked Bernie up against the cold wall. Serena kissed her way down Bernie’s body. She lifted leg up and put it on a chair. Serena could see just how ready Bernie was for her. She swiped you tongue up and down Bernie’s Vagina." You are so wet gorgeous."   
"Is there any wonder. When you are in between my legs." Bernie breathed heavily as Serena began to suck her clit. "Oh Fuck." Bernie put her head back onto the wall and closed her eyes. "FUCK . FUCK FUCK." Bernie screamed out as Serena put two fingers inside of her while continuing to suck on her clit. "Just there of my Serena just there. Just like that." Bernie breathed heavily as her hips bucked. "SERENA." Bernie screamed out as she came hard. Serena smirked as she licked her fingers.   
"You taste devine." Serena said as she stood up and kissed Bernie passionately.   
"And you are wearing far too many clothes Campbell." Bernie smirked as she undressed Serena and carried her to the bed and stood looking at Serena.   
"What's wrong?" Serena said nervously as she sat up on the bed.   
"Nothings wrong. I'm just admiring you that's all." Bernie smiled as she straggled Serena's legs and laid her back down. And made love to her. 

A few hours later they lay cuddling in bed. Serena had her head resting on Bernie’s chest. While Bernie played with Serena's hair.   
"I wish we could stay like this forever." Bernie said quietly.   
"Bernie please. You know we can't." Serena lifted her head up to look at her. "When I go home. That's it for us. You know that."   
"What happens in Benidorm. Stays in Benidorm huh."   
"Well yeah. This is just a holiday fling. We have to give each other up. When it's all over."   
"I don't think I can give you up, Serena."   
"It's going to be hard for me too. But we both have to forget about each other. And get on with our lives." Serena said as she rested her head back on Bernie’s chest.   
"I won't ever forget about you." Bernie kissed Serena on the head and closed her eyes.   
I won't ever forget about you either. Serena thought to herself as tears welled up in her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where are you going?" Bernie asked as she woke up and saw Serena getting dressed.   
"I need to go and see if Fleur and the girls are still alive. And see if they are in any fit state to do anything tonight. What are you doing tonight?"   
"I think I'll go to my sisters for a couple of hours." Bernie said as she sat up in bed.   
"Right. Well enjoy your evening."   
"You too. Whatever you end up doing." Bernie said as there was an awkwardness between them both.   
"See you tomorrow then maybe."   
"Maybe." Serena looked at Bernie with tears welling up in her eyes as she ran out of the room slamming the door behind her. Serena wiped her eyes before she unlocked her room door.   
"Where have you been.?" Fleur asked from the balcony as Serena walked in.   
"Out. I wasn't stopping in, just because you were all dying." She said sarcastically.  
"You've been out all day on your own?"   
"Yes. I can go out in the big bad world by myself. I am a grown up you know."   
"Alright. Bloody hell. What's up with you? Has someone upset you?"   
"No. So what are we doing tonight?"   
"I messaged the girls earlier and we thought we would just stay downstairs tonight. There is supposed to be a good turn on. Is that OK with you?"   
"Fine. I'll just jump in the shower then."   
"Leave it running for me when you've finished."  
"Ok." Serena grabbed her towel and went into the bathroom.   
Been on her own all day. What a crock of shit. Fleur chuckled to herself as she got her clothes out of the wardrobe. 

"Hi sis come in." Liz Bernie’s sister said as she opened the door.   
"Thanks. Where's the kids?"   
"One is in the lounge and the other one is upstairs."   
"Hey you."   
"Hi Auntie Bernie. Betsy said as she got off the sofa and hugged Bernie.   
"Hi sweetheart."  
"Are you staying for a while?"  
"Yes I'm having dinner with you."   
"Great. We've hardly seen you this time."   
"Sorry about that darling. For the rest of my time here I promise to spend more time with you and Nick."   
"I believe that when I see it." Nick said as he came downstairs.   
"Hello handsome."   
"Hello old girl." Nick quickly pecked Bernie on the cheek.   
"You'll get, old girl." Bernie laughed as they all went into the kitchen.   
"Mum, how long is dinner gonna be?"   
"I'm gonna dish up now. You and Betsy set the table." Liz said as she dished up the dinner. 

After dinner the kids went and did their homework. While Bernie and her sister went into the lounge.   
"Do you want a glass of wine?   
"I better not I'm driving."   
"Then stay here for night. You can kip on the sofa. Then we can spend the day together tomorrow. Go on."   
"Ok then."  
"Great."Liz ran into the kitchen and got a bottle of wine and two glasses." So what's been happening with you and that woman in your hotel then? Have you got inside her knickers yet?"  
"Don't it's not funny. You were right when you should I shouldn't get involved with a married woman."  
"Wait a minute. Have you and her. You know?"   
"Yes we have. We have spent a bit of time together. Amongst over things. But it's getting a bit complicated now. I want to carry on seeing her when we get home. But she doesn't want to. She has no intention of leaving her husband. They never do. Do they?"   
"Oh Bernie."   
"Don't say I told you so."   
"I wasn't going to. You really like her don't you?"   
"I more than like her. I love every minute I spend with her. But the more time I spend with her the more I want her sis. But she obviously doesn't feel the same. And it's killing me."  
"When does she go home?"   
"Day after tomorrow."   
"I think you need to put some space between you. Look why don't you check out of the hotel and stay with us for the rest of your trip."   
"I couldn't do that."   
"I really think you should put some space between the two of you. I don't want you to get hurt anymore then what you are already."  
"But what about my things. If I go back to the hotel then she might be there."   
"Then give me your key and I'll go and get your things."   
"Ok. I'm just popping out for a cigarette." Bernie stood up and went outside. She took her phone out of her pocket. 

Bernie   
I won't be coming back to the hotel. My sister is going to collect my things. Thank you for the last three amazing days Serena. But I think it's best if we don't see each other again for the rest of your holiday. I'm getting in too deep. And it's clear you don't feel the same. You need to stop lying to people and just be yourself. Goodbye Serena. Xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Serena took her phone out of her bag and read the message. She felt her heart sink as she read the words again.   
"Are you alright Serena?" Fleur asked.   
"Yes. Yes I'm fine. I'm just popping outside for a cigarette." Serena stood up and ran outside. 

Serena   
Please don't do this. I need to see you again before I go home. Xx

Bernie   
I don't want to see you. It's getting too hard Serena. You were right it's best if we just forget about each other. Xx

Serena   
So that's it. Is it? We are never going to see each other again? Xx

Bernie   
That's what you wanted. What happens in Benidorm stays in Benidorm you said. It's not me saying it's over Serena. It's you. Bye. Xx

Serena stood staring at her phone with tears running down her face.   
"Fuck it." Serena scrolled through her phone. "Bernie please don't hang up on me. I need to speak to you."   
"I've got nothing else to say to you Serena."   
"I have. Please can you meet me by the tavern in 30 minutes?"   
"I can't. I'm keeping an eye on the kids while my sister has gone to pick up my things."   
"Well can I see you tomorrow then?"   
"No Serena. I can't do this anymore. It's too hard. Enjoy the rest of your life with your husband and your babies." Bernie said as she choked back the tears. "Please don't contact me again. Goodbye Serena."   
"Bernie. Bernie." Serena said as Bernie hung up. Well done you've blown it now. She hates you Serena thought to herself as she put her head in hands and cried. 

Serena wiped her eyes and went back inside. Fleur and the girls were laughing at the comedian that was on and didn't see her walk out of the bar area. Serena went into reception and sat down.   
"Thanks for that Carl." Liz said as she walked to the reception desk and handed over the key card.   
"Excuse me." Serena said as she walked up to her. "You're Bernie’s sister aren't you?"   
"That's right."   
"I'm… I'm serena."   
"I know who you are. You're the woman who has messed with my sister's head."  
"I haven't."   
"Yes you have. She's in bits back at my house."  
"I need to see her please."  
"She doesn't want to see you. She's hurting."   
"I never meant to hurt her. That's the last thing I wanted to do. I care about her."   
"No you don't or you wouldn't have broken her heart. I have to go now."   
"Will you please. Please tell her that I'm so sorry." Serena cried. "And that I'll never forget her."   
"I'll tell her."  
"And if she wants to see me before I go home. Then the coach will be picking us at 2.30pm."  
"I don't think she will."   
"Please just tell her."   
"Ok." Liz picked up Bernie’s bags and left.


	14. Chapter 14

You've blown it. Serena thought to herself as she wiped her eyes and went back into the bar.  
"What shots have got?" Serena asked as she sat at the bar.  
"Sambuca. Tequila. After Shock."  
"I'll have 2 Sambuca please." The barman poured the shots as Serena knocked them both back. "Two more please and a bottle of Shiraz."  
"Coming right up." Serena knocked them back too and took the bottle of wine and sat down with Fleur and girls.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Just getting some fresh air."  
"You've missed a great act before."  
"Did I. Shame." Serena said sarcastically as she poured a glass of wine.  
"I'm going to the bar. Same again everyone." Abbie said.  
"Yes.  
"Same again for me too. But I want a bottle not a glass." They all looked at each other worriedly.  
"I'll come and help you." Rosie said as she stood up.  
"What is the matter with you?"  
"Nothing I just fancy getting pissed tonight. Have you got a problem with that?"  
"No not at all." Fleur said as she took a sip of her drink. A few hours later and Serena was well and truly hammered.  
"Who's for another drunk." Serena slurred as she tried to stand up.  
"Nobody we're going up in a minute."  
"Why."  
"The bar is shutting now Serena."  
"Then why don't we go out."  
"Not tonight. Plus I think you've had enough."  
"Who are you? my mother? " Serena slurred angrily.  
"Come on let's go." Fleur said as she tried to help Serena up.  
"GET OFF ME."  
"Serena, come on. Let's get you up to room. I'll make you a coffee." Fleur and Abbie helped Serena up as they got her to the lift. 

"I don't want to go to the room." Serena moaned as they staggered up the corridor to their room.  
"You need to go to bed."  
"I'm not tired."  
"I can manage from here thanks."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Come on you." Fleur opened the door and took Serena inside. Fleur put Serena on the bed and took off her shoes before covering her up.  
"I wish I was more like you." Serena said.  
"What are you on about?"  
"You. You can be who you want to be."  
"What are you talking about you drunken old bugger?"  
"I'm fed up of lying. I wished I could just be myself." Serena said sleepily as she closed her eyes.  
"Serena. Serena. Thank god for that. She's finally gone to sleep. This is to do with Bernie. I know it is Fleur thought to herself. Fleur went through Serena's bag and got out her phone. She looked through Serena messages and saw the ones from Bernie.  
"Oh Serena. What have you got yourself into Fleur whispered. Bernie put Serena's phone back in her bag and got undressed. Then got herself into bed. 

Serena woke up the next morning to Fleur pottering around the bedroom.  
"Do you want to make a bit more noise?" Serena groaned as she tried to sit up.  
"Sorry I was just making myself a cuppa. Do you want one?"  
"Yes please."  
"Serena is everything OK?" Fleur said as she gave Serena her drink and sat on her bed.  
"Not really. I want to go home."  
"Why. We've only got a few more days."  
"I don't care. I want to go home. And I want to go today. Do you think them on reception will help me look for a flight?"  
"Yeah probably."  
"Good." Serena got out of bed and took paracetamol. "I'm going to get in the shower then I'm going down to reception."  
"Ok. I'll meet you in the dining room then for breakfast."  
"Alright." After Serena had got ready she got in the lift and went downstairs.  
"Good Morning. What can I do for you? The receptionist said.  
"Morning. I was wondering if you could help me. I need to go home today. And I need a flight home ASAP."  
"Ok. Let's have a look. Which airport do you want to fly to?"  
"Holby please."  
"There is one here, it leaves Alicante at 3.15 pm."  
"That would be great." Serena said as she passed him her credit card.  
"What's your full name?"  
"Serena Wendy Campbell."  
"That's all book. You will have to pick your ticket up at the airport." He said as he passed Serena the paper that he printed off.  
"Thank you. You couldn't do me another favour could you and book me a taxi for about 12.00."  
"Certainly."  
"Thank you very much." Serena said as she went down to the dining room.  
"Have you got a flight?"  
"Yep. I leave at 12.00. My flights at 3.15. I'm just gonna get some breakfast." Serena said as she left the table.  
"Why is she going home?"  
"She's missing her family I think." Fleur said as she looked at Serena. When they had breakfast Serena went up to the room and packed her bags. 

Serena  
I know you're probably not interested. But I am leaving today. My flight leaves at 3.15. I would love to see you before I go. But you probably don't want to see me ever again  
Do you? I'm so sorry if I've hurt. That's the last thing I ever wanted to do. I'm gonna miss you so much. Goodbye Bernie Wolfe. I will never ever forget you. Xx


	15. Chapter 15

"Who's that?" Liz Bernie’s sister said as they ate breakfast.   
"Serena."  
"What's she want?"   
"She says she's going home today."  
"I thought she wasn't leaving for another few days."   
"Must have changed her mind. She wants to see me before she goes."   
"And are you going to see her?"   
"No. Because if I see her then I'll want to keep seeing her. And that's never gonna happen. Serena has made her feelings quite clear on that score." Bernie said with tears in her eyes. Liz reached out and put her hand on top of Bernie’s.   
"Why don't we go out for the day eh. We could go to the Waterfalls of Algar. Go for a swim and relax. It might take your mind off Serena."   
"That would be nice but I want to be on my own. I think I'll go for a walk." Bernie drank the last of her tea and stood up. "I'll see you later."   
"See you later." Bernie left the house and started walking. After a few minutes her phone went off again. 

Serena   
I'm leaving in an hour. Please Bernie I really want to see you. I don't want to leave with you hating me. I know you probably won't believe me but. I really care about you. Xx

Bernie   
No you're right I don't believe you. Just go home and forget about me. Because that's what you really want isn't it Serena? Go back to your nice uncomplicated life. With your husband and kids. 

Bernie cried as she put her phone back in her pocket, turned around and went back to her sister's. 

"Are you all packed?" Fleur said as she came back to the room.   
"Yeap."   
"Have you been crying?"   
"No I'm just tired that's all."   
"Serena, Is there something you're not telling me?"   
"Like what?" Serena said nervously.   
"Like the real reason why you're in such a hurry to go home."  
"I just miss my babies that's all. I should never have come away. Is that the time. I better go down and wait for the taxi." Serena stood up and grabbed her case.   
"I'll come down with you."   
"No it's ok. You and the girls go and enjoy the rest of your holiday. I'll be alright."   
"Give us a hug then." Fleur smiled as she hugged Serena. "I'm always here for you. You know that don't you?"   
"I know."   
"If there is something you want to tell me. I swear it won't go any further."  
"There's nothing. Honestly."   
"Ok. Have a safe flight. And give them gorgeous babies a big hug from their Auntie Fleur."   
"I will."   
"Look I know I do your head in sometimes. And I am always tormenting you. But you're my best friend. I love you." Fleur said as she hugged Serena again.   
"I know you do. I love you too. I'll see you when you get back."   
"You will. See you later."   
"See you." Serena grabbed her case and went down to reception. 

Serena went outside the hotel and waited for the taxi. She sat on the bench and lit up a cigarette. She kept looking up and down the street to see if she could see Bernie but she couldn't. Please come. Please come she thought to herself as she took a drag of her cigarette. When she finished her cigarette a taxi pulled up.   
"Serena." The taxi driver said as he got out of the taxi.   
"Yes that's me." Serena said sadly as she stood up and grabbed her case.   
"I'll take that for you." The taxi driver said as he took the case off her and put it in the boot. Serena took one last look up the street before getting into the taxi. Forget it Serena she's not coming she said to herself as she climbed in the taxi.   
"Airport isn't it love?"   
"Yes please." Serena cried as the driver started the car and drove to the airport.


	16. Chapter 16

When Serena got to the airport she went and checked her case in. And then went through security. Serena got herself a drink from the bar and sat down at a table. She got out her phone and smiled while looking at pictures of her children. I'll just message Bernie one more time she thought. 

Serena   
I'm at the airport. I'm all checked in. My plane leaves in just under two hours. I know you're not going to come and see me now. And I don't blame you. I'm sorry that I've hurt you. Bye Bernie. Xx

Serena finished her drink and went to look round the duty free shop. She bought herself some cigarettes and got both the kids a cuddly toy.   
"THE 3.15 FLIGHT TO HOLBY IS NOW BOARDING AT GATE 15." A voice boomed over the tannoy. Serena picked up her bags and made her way to the gate. She showed her boarding pass and passport and went through the tunnel to the plane. After Serena had found her seat she turned her head and looked out the window with tears streaming down her face.   
"Are you alright, love?" The old woman who sat beside Serena asked.   
"I'm alright thank you."   
"Is it relationship trouble? Because if it is they are not worth it love." She said as she passed Serena a tissue. "Wipe your pretty face."   
"Thank you." Serena smiled as she wiped her eyes. 

When the plane landed Serena was sitting near the front of the plane so she was one of the first to get off. She walked to the carousel to wait for her case. I hope my case isn't the last one to come off she thought as she shivered. Serena got her cardigan out of her bag and put it on. Just then her phone went off.

Bernie   
Look behind you. Xx 

"Bernie."  
"Fancy seeing you here." Serena smiled as she threw her arm around Bernie and hugged her tightly. "Oh my God. What are you doing here?"   
"As soon as you sent me that message saying that you were leaving in an hour. I got straight on the phone and prayed they had a spare seat available on the flight. Then I went back to my sisters and grabbed my things which I hadn't unpacked luckily. And drove straight to the airport. I think I might have broken the speed limit a few times."  
"I can't believe you're here." Serena said with tears streaming down her face as she stroked Bernie’s face.   
"I saw you in the airport and I tried my best to keep out of sight."   
"Oh Bernie." Serena cried. "I felt so awful. I thought that you hated me. I really didn't think I was ever going to see you again."   
"Did you really think I would let you go?" Bernie asked as she held Serena's face in her hands. "I will never let you go Serena Campbell."   
"Oh Bernie. I never want you to let me go. I love you."   
"I love you too gorgeous." Serena cried as she kissed Bernie lovingly.   
"What do we do now?"   
"Let's take this one day at a time eh."   
"Yeah." Serena pulled Bernie back to her and held her like she never wanted to let her go.


	17. Chapter 17

Serena and Bernie got their cases and walked hand in hand out of the airport.  
"Right then. I better go and see when there's a bus due." Serena said as they got outside.  
"You're not going home on the bus. I'll take you home."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course I'm sure. Come on." Bernie kissed Serena quickly as they walked to the car.  
"Nice car." Serena said as Bernie put the cases in the boot.  
"Thanks it's not very practical I know but I just love it. Hope in." Serena got in and fastened her seat belt. "What is your address?"  
"43 Calcot Park."  
"Right let's go then." Bernie out the radio on and started the car.  
"Bernie."  
"Yes."  
"What do you do for a living?"  
"I'm erm I'm a childminder."  
"Really."  
"Yeah."  
"I wouldn't have put you down as a childminder."  
"No."  
"No."Serena smiled as she put her hand on Bernie’s thigh. "Do you like it. Looking after kids?"  
"Yes I love it. I do it privately. I don't work in a nursery or anything."  
"Oh right."  
"I got finished from my last job because the kids were all at school age. I have to find myself a new job now."  
"I'm sure you'll find one." Serena said as she looked out of the window. 

"There you go home sweet home." Bernie said as she pulled outside Serena's house.  
"Thanks."  
"You've gone very quiet."  
"I've been thinking."  
"About?"  
"You said that you are a childminder."  
"Yes."  
"I think that's how we are going to see more of each other. Do you want to look after my children?"  
"Are you serious."  
"Why not. It would be perfect. We would get to see each other every day. Plus it will give my babies a chance to get to know you and visa versa. What do you think?"  
"What about Edward?"  
"He'll be fine with it. He is always asking me when I'm going to go back to work. This will please him. So do you want the job or not?"  
"Yeah course I do. Anything that means I can spend more time with you, is fine by me."  
"That's sorted then."  
"I want to kiss you so badly."  
"I'd really like that. But you best not. I have very nosey neighbours."  
"Curtain twitchers are they?"  
"Oh yes." Serena smiled as she squeezed Bernie’s hand. "I'll ring you as soon as I have spoken to Edward."  
"I'll look forward to it. I'll get your case for you."  
"It's ok. I can manage it." Serena took one more look at Bernie before she got out of the car.  
"Serena." Bernie said as Serena got her case.  
"Yeah." Serena said as she came to the window.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. See you soon." Serena blew Bernie a kiss as she walked up the drive to her front door. 

"ANYBODY HOME?" Serena called out as she got inside.  
"MUMMY. MUMMY." Reggie and Lacey shouted as they ran into Serena's waiting arms.  
"Oh my baby's I have missed you so both, so much." Serena cried as she hugged them tightly.  
"Mummy."  
"Yes Reggie."  
"Look my tooth falled out."  
"Did you put it under your pillow?"  
"Yes and I got £2."  
"Wow that's good. Are you ok baby girl?"  
"Yeah. Look Daddy Mummy is here."  
"I can see that. I thought you weren't coming back for 2 days?"  
"I'd had enough. Plus I missed my babies too much." Serena kissed nigh kids on the cheeks.  
"Have you got us a pwessie Mummy?"  
"I have but they are in my case."  
"Why don't you two go and watch the TV for a bit and let Mummy unpack."  
"Ok Daddy." Reggie and Lacey said as they toddled off into the lounge.  
"What did you do that for? I haven't seen them for days."  
"Because it's my turn for cuddles and kisses now." Edward smiled as he pulled Serena close to him. "I've missed you."  
"You too." Serena smiled nervously. Edward put his face closer to Serena's to kiss her.  
"I er better go and check on the kids." Serena stopped Edward from trying to kiss her. "Hey what are you watching?" Serena asked as she walked into the lounge.  
"Minions."  
"Mummy come here and watch it." Reggie said as Serena sat down. Both kids immediately cuddled into Serena's side as they all watched TV.


	18. Chapter 18

A few hours later and they we're all sitting in the lounge watching a film.   
"Come on it's bedtime for you two." Edward said, as the film went off.   
"I want Mummy to take me to bed." Reggie said as he clung onto Serena.  
"Me too."   
"Come on then you two. Give Daddy a kiss goodnight."   
"Goodnight Daddy." The twins said as they gave Edward a kiss and hug.   
"Night sweet dreams." The twins held Serena's hand and went upstairs.   
"Jump in bed." Serena said as they got into the bedroom.   
"Mummy."   
"Yes Reggie."   
"You're not going anywhere are you?"   
"Like where?"  
"I don't know."  
"Reg didn't like it when you were at the seaside Mummy."  
"I'm not going anywhere baby. I'm staying right here with you and Lacey. Come here Lacey." Serena held out arm as Lacey got out of bed and sat on Serena's knee. "I love you both so much. I am never leaving you again. If I ever go away I will take you both with me OK."   
"Promise."   
"I promise." Serena smiled as she stood up and tucked Lacey back in bed. Night baby girl."Serena said as she kissed Lacey.   
"Night Mummy." Serena walked over to Reggie and gave him a kiss.   
"Night little man."   
"Night night Mummy. Wove you."   
"I love you. Love you Lacey."   
"Love you Mummy." Serena put the night light and closed the door.   
"Are they asleep?" Edward said as he came up the stairs.   
"They won't be long."   
"I was thinking why don't me and you have an early night." Edward wrapped his arms around Serena and pulled her closer.   
"I was just going to jump in the shower actually."   
"We could always shower together." Edward smirked.   
"Not tonight. I'm shattered. It's been a long day." Serena smiled as she went into her bedroom. 

Serena got her things together and went into the bathroom. She sat on the chair in the bathroom and got her phone out of her pocket to ring Bernie.   
"Hello beautiful." Bernie said as she answered. "Are you alright?"   
"Yes. I've just put the kids in bed. I'm gonna jump in the shower in a minute. I'm trying to keep out of Edward's way. He is trying his best to have sex with me."   
"And are you going to?" Bernie asked nervously.   
"No. I'm not. You're the only person I want to make love to."  
"I wish I was there with you."   
"I wish you were too. Bernie about what we talked about earlier. About you looking after the kids."   
"You've changed your mind haven't you?"   
"No. I haven't. I was just making sure you haven't changed your mind."   
"I'd do anything if it means I can spend more time with you."   
"Me too. I'll have a word with Edward in a bit. And I'll call you back tomorrow and tell you what he says OK."   
"Ok."   
"I've got to go now. I love you Bernie."   
"I love you too."   
"See you later."   
"Bye."   
"Bye." Serena cut the call off and got undressed and got into the shower. 

Serena went into the kids bedroom to check on them. She smiled as she stood watching them sleeping. After a few minutes she left the room and went downstairs.   
"The kids are fast asleep now."   
"Good. Come and sit down." Edward smiled as he patted the sofa. As soon as Serena sat down Edward put his arm around her shoulder.   
"I've missed you baby." Edward said as he buried his face in Serena's neck and began kissing her neck.   
"Edward, stop. We need to talk." Serena said as she moved away from him.   
"What about?" Edward said as he folded his arms.   
"Before I went to Benidorm we talked about me going back to work."  
"Yes I remember. And you said you weren't ready to leave the kids yet."   
"I know I did. But I've been thinking I need to get back to work."   
"What about the kids."   
"I'm going to get a childminder to look after them."  
"Why can't our Mum's look after them?"   
"It wouldn't be fair to expect them to look after the twins all week. They have got their own lives."  
"So where are you going to find someone to look after the kids then."   
"It's funny you should say that because I was talking to a woman in Benidorm. She was in our hotel. We got on really well."  
"Thats nice."   
"Yeah. Well you see she's a childminder. And she had to leave her last job because they didn't need her anymore because all the kids are now at school age. I was thinking about her asking her. What do you think?"   
"Well yeah. I mean if you think she's alright."   
"She is. Bernie is really nice Edward."   
"Do you think the kids will like her?"   
"There's nothing not to like. Trust me."   
"Ok then. If you think she is good enough to look after our babies. Then it's fine with me." Do you want a cuppa?"  
"I'd love one." I just hope the kids do like her Serena thought to herself as Edward got up off the sofa and went into the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day after Edward had gone to work. Serena got up and fed and dressed the kids. While the twins were playing in the front room. Serena went into the kitchen to ring Bernie.   
"Good morning gorgeous." Bernie said as she answered.   
"Hi beautiful."  
"I couldn't stop thinking about you last night. I miss you Serena."   
"I miss you too. But hopefully soon we will be able to see each other everyday. I had a word with Edward last night. And he agreed to you looking after the twins."   
"He did?"   
"Yep."  
"So what happens now?"   
"Well obviously you will have to come and meet the twins. See how you get on them."   
"I hope they like me"   
"Of course they will. There's nothing not to like, is there?"   
"So when do you want me to come and meet them?"   
"How about this afternoon? That's if you're not doing anything?"  
"No. I'm not doing anything. So what time do you want me?"   
"Well Edward finishes work at 4.00. So could you be here for about 4.30 Edward will be back by then."   
"Hang on a minute. Edward will be there?"   
"Of course he will. He wants to meet the woman who is going to be looking after his kids."  
"Now I'm worried."   
"Don't be. I'll be there with you. Look I better go I can hear twins bickering. I'll see you later, beautiful."   
"See you later gorgeous." Serena hung up and went into the lounge. 

"GIVE IT BACK WACEY" Reggie shouted.   
"Hey what's going on in here?" Serena said as she went into the lounge.   
"Wacey has taken my best car and she won't give it back." Reggie said as he started to cry.   
"Lacey, give it back to him. please. Now." Lacey huffed as she gave Reggie back his car.   
"What do you say Reg."   
"Fanks you."   
"Both of you come and sit up here. Mummy needs to talk to you both." Reggie and Lacey climbed up on the sofa and sat beside Serena. "You know how Mummy stopped going to work when I had you two."   
"Yes."  
"Well now you are getting older I have decided to go back to work. Not all day just for a few hours."   
"Don't you like being with us anymore Mummy." Lacey asked sadly.   
"Of course I do baby. But Mummy has to go back to work sometime."   
"Mummy who is going to be looking after us."   
"That's what I want to talk to you about Lacey. Mummy knows a lady. A very nice lady called Bernie and she is going to look after you." Serena smiled as she thought about Bernie. "She is going to come over later to meet you both. Is that OK?"   
"I guess so." Lacey said.   
"Reggie is that OK with you?" Reggie nodded as he climbed off the sofa and carried on playing with his toys. 

"DADDY." Lacey called out as she ran to Edward as he came home.   
"Hello sweetheart." Edward picked the little girl up. "Have you been good for Mummy?"   
"Yes."  
"Hi have you had a good day?" Serena said as Edward came into the lounge with Lacey on his hip.   
"Yes not too bad."  
"Good. Bernie will be here any minute."   
"She's coming today?"   
"Yes. That's alright isn't it?"   
"Of course it is. I'll just pop up and get a shower. I won't be long." Edward out Lacey down and went upstairs.   
Serena watched the twins playing on the floor. A few minutes later the door all rang.  
"You two stay there." Serena stood up and walked to the door. She took a deep breath before opening the door.   
"Hello." Bernie smiled as she saw Serena.   
"Hello you. Come in it's freezing out there."   
"Thanks."   
"Edward has just nipped in the shower he won't be long. Can I take your coat." Bernie smiled as she took her coat off and passed it to Serena. "God you look so good." Serena said as she looked Bernie up and down.   
"So do you." Serena looked upstairs to make sure Edward wasn't there and pulled Bernie to her and kissed her passionately.   
"I've missed you so much." Bernie said as she stroked Serena's cheek.   
"I've missed you too."  
"Do you still love me?"   
"Of course I do." Serena smiled as she held Bernie’s hands in hers. "Are you ready to meet my babies?"   
"Yes I am."   
"Then follow me." Serena said as she quickly kissed Bernie again before they both went into the lounge.


	20. Chapter 20

"Kids come here a minute." The twins got up off the floor and sat beside Serena on the sofa. "Remember when I told you both that there was a lady coming to meet you." The twins nodded their heads. "Well this is Bernie."  
"Hello." Bernie smiled as she kneeled down so could see the kids better. "You must be Lacey."  
"Hello." Lacey said.  
"It's very nice to meet you Lacey. And you just be Reggie."   
"Say Hello Reggie."   
"Mummy." Reggie climbed up on Serena's knee and put his arms around her.   
"I'm sorry about this. He's a bit shy with people he doesn't know. He'll come round."   
"Bernie."   
"Yes Lacey."   
"Do you want to see my toys?"   
"I would love to." Lacey jumped down off the sofa. And began showing Bernie her toys. Serena smiled as she watched the two of them.   
"Are you going to go and play?" Serena asked Reggie.   
"No. I stay with you Mummy." Reggie said as he buried his head in Serena's neck.   
"You'll have to excuse Reggie he's a Mummy's boy." Edward said as he came into the lounge.   
"Edward, don't." Serena said as he sat down beside Serena.   
"Sorry babe." Edward kissed Serena making Bernie’s heart sink.   
"Edward this is Bernie."  
"Hello. Nice to meet you." Edward stood up and shook Bernie’s hand.   
"You too."   
"I've heard a lot about you."   
"All good I hope." Bernie said as she smiled at Serena making her blush.   
"I'll go and put the kettle on." Serena said as she took Reggie off her knee and sat him on the sofa. "You stay here Reggie."   
"No me come with you Mummy." Reggie jumped off the sofa and held Serena's hand. As they went into the kitchen. 

"This is why I want Serena to go back to work."   
"Sorry." Bernie said as she sat on the chair.   
"Reggie. He's far too clingy with her."  
"I'm sure he'll grow out of it."   
"I hope so. I don't want him to grow up to be a Mummy's boy."   
"There you go. Tea, milk no sugar isn't is." Serena said as she came into the lounge.   
"Yes thank you." Bernie smiled as they looked into each other's eyes as Serena passed Bernie her drink.   
"Where's my drink Mummy?"   
"Here Lacey."   
"Thank you."   
"Reggie, do you want to see if Bernie wants a biscuit?" Reggie nodded as he picked up the plate with biscuits on.   
"You want one." He asked shyly.   
"Thank you Reggie."   
"Good boy." Serena said as she kissed the little boy on the cheek. Reggie picked up his drink and went over to Lacey.   
"Excuse me a minute." Edward stood up and left the room as his phone rang.   
"Are you alright?"   
"I'm fine."   
"I'm really sorry love. I have to go back to work. There had been a major accident. I don't know what time I'll be back."   
"It's fine."   
"You two be good for Mummy."   
"We will. Bye Daddy." The twins said together as they both hugged Edward.   
"I won't be a minute." Serena said as she followed Edward. "So what do you think?"   
"From what I've seen she seems nice enough."   
"So can she look after the kids."   
"Yes whatever. I really have to go. See you when I get back." Edward kissed Serena. "Love you."   
"You too." Serena took a deep breath as she went back into the lounge. 

When Serena got into the lounge she saw Bernie back down on the floor playing with the kids.   
"What have you got there Reggie?"   
"My car."   
"Can I have a look?"   
Reggie nodded as she passed Bernie his car.   
"It's my favourite."   
"It looks like my car."   
"You have a car wike this." Reggie said as his little face lit up.   
"Yes come here and I'll show you." They both stood up and went to the window. "Look that's my car."   
"Wow." Reggie said as he put his little hand in Bernie’s. "Can I go in your car pwease."   
"Of course you can. When I look after you, I will take you and Lacey out in it."   
"Yeah."  
"What do you say Reggie." Serena said.   
"Fanks you."   
"Your welcome."   
"You two stay here I need to talk to Bernie. In here." Serena said as Bernie followed her into the kitchen.   
"What's wrong?"   
"Nothings wrong. I just want to do this." Serena said as she pulled Bernie to her and kissed her.   
"What's that for?"   
"Because I love you."   
"I love you too." Bernie smiled as they stood kissing passionately.


	21. Chapter 21

"We had better get back in there." Serena smiled as Bernie followed her back into the lounge.   
"Bernie wook my car is fast. Is yours?" Reggie said as Bernie sat down.  
"Yes it is."   
"Can we go right fast when you take us out?"   
"No you can't young man." Serena smiled as she lifted Reggie up on her knee.   
"Are you going to look after us Bernie?" Lacey asked as she stood in front of Bernie.   
"That all depends on if you and Reggie want me to."   
"WE DO. WE DO." they both said loudly as they jumped up and down.   
"I think you've got your answer."   
"Mummy I'm hungry." Lacey said as she went and climbed up on Serena's knee.   
"Come on then let's have some tea." Serena said as she stood up.   
"I better be going."  
"You don't have to go. You're quite welcome to have some tea with us."   
"I better get going. My parents are going out for a meal with friends. And I promised I would take them and fetch them back so Dad could have a drink." Bernie said as Serena and the kids walked her to the door. "I'll see you two on Monday." Bernie said as she kneeled down to face the twins.   
"Bye Bye." Lacey said as she flung her arms around Bernie.   
"Thank you. That was a very nice hug."  
"I want a hug too." Reggie said.   
"Come here then." Bernie smiled as she hugged him. "Thank you Reggie." Bernie stood up as her and Serena smiled at each other. "So erm what time shall I be here on Monday?"   
"Would 8.00 be alright?"   
"Yes fine. I'll see you all later."  
"See you." Bernie opened the door.   
"Bye bye." Reggie and Lacey said as they waved to Bernie as she walked to her car. 

After the kids had their tea. Serena took them both up for a bath. When they were washed and in their pajamas Serena took them both downstairs and made them both a hot chocolate.   
"You want a drink Mummy?" Reggie said as he held out his cup to Serena.   
"No thank you baby. You drink it." Both the twins cuddle up to Serena as they had their hot chocolate. "I think it's time for bed for you two." The twins held Serena's hand as they all went upstairs.   
"Do you two really like Bernie? Serena asked as she tucked the twins up in bed.   
"I do."   
"So do I."   
"Good I'm glad." Serena smiled. "Goodnight baby girl. I love you."   
"Night Mummy. Love you." Serena kissed Lacey and went over to Reggie.   
"Night baby. Love you."   
"Night night Mummy. Wove you too." Reggie pulled Serena down to him and hugged her. Serena kissed Reggie on the cheek. "Sweet dreams." Serena turned out the light and went back downstairs. 

A few hours later and Serena was in bed watching TV. 

Bernie  
Can you talk? Xx

Serena   
I can. Xx

"Hello you." Bernie said as Serena answered.   
"Hey. Have you taken your parents?"  
"Yes. I'm just waiting for them to text me. Are the kids alright?"   
"Yes. They are fast asleep in bed. They can't stop talking about you."   
"Bless em. What are you up to?   
"Just watching TV in bed. "  
"Is Edward back yet?"   
"No."  
"He's been gone ages."   
"I know. You could have still been here with me. Just think what we could be getting up to."   
"Oh don't torment me. I wished I was there with you. In bed beside you."   
"So do I. It seems like ages since we touched each other. I want you so badly."   
"Me too. I don't suppose. Na forget it."   
"No go on."   
"Well I don't suppose you could get away for a few hours tomorrow. Could you?"   
"I don't know. I can try. I can see if my parents want the kids for a few hours."   
"Great. I just want to be alone with you."   
"I want that too. I need you Bernie."   
"I need you too gorgeous."   
"I've got to go. Edwards back. I've just heard the front door. I'll message you tomorrow and let you know if I can meet you ok."   
"Ok. I can't wait."   
"Me either."   
"I love you Serena."  
"I love you. Night beautiful."   
"Night gorgeous." Serena smiled as put her phone down on the bedside cabinet and laid down.


	22. Chapter 22

Bernie has been looking after Serena's kids for the past two weeks. And everything was going great. The kids loved spending time with Bernie. And so did Serena. Bernie would text Serena when the kids had gone down for their nap. Then Serena would come back and they would make love to each other.   
Bernie was just giving the twins their lunch when the front door opened.   
"Edward, your back from work early." Bernie said as Edward came into the kitchen.   
"Yeah they owed me a couple hours. Actually I wanted to ask you a favour."   
"Sure."   
"You wouldn't mind coming back tonight and looking after the twins for us would you. It's my colleagues birthday. And there's a party in Albies. I was hoping me and Serena could both go."   
"Of course."   
"Thank you. I'll take over from here. If you want to get off home."   
"Erm OK then." Bernie went and got her coat and bag. "What time do you want me to come back?"   
"About 7."  
"Ok.I'll see you two later."   
"Where are you going?" Lacey asked.   
"Home. I'm coming back in a bit." Lacey and Reggie hugged Bernie as she left the house and went to her car. 

Bernie  
Edward has come home early. Xx

Serena  
Why? Xx

Bernie  
They owe him some time, he said. So I am going home. Xx

Serena   
Fucking hell. Trust him to spoil my day. Xx

Bernie   
That's not all. He wants me to babysit tonight. He is taking you to a party. Xx

Serena   
That's all I need. I would rather be spending the evening with you. Xx

Bernie   
Me too baby. Xx

Serena   
I've got to go. I am showing a couple around a house in 15 minutes. Xx

Bernie   
Ok. I love you. Xx

Serena   
I love you too. Xx

"Mummy you look pwetty." Reggie said as he came into the bedroom.   
"Thank you baby." Serena picked Reggie up and kissed him. "Where's Lacey?"   
"Asweep on her bed." Serena and Reggie went into the bedroom and saw Lacey fast asleep on the bed cuddling her dolly. Serena covered up Lacey with her duvet.   
"I love you." Serena whispered as she kissed Lacey on the head and went downstairs with Reggie.   
"BERNIE." Reggie shouted as he ran to Bernie as she walked in the front door.   
"Hello mate. Where's Lacey?" Bernie picked Reggie up and swung him round.   
"She's fast asleep in bed"  
"Ok. You look very nice." Bernie smiled as she looked at Serena.   
"Thanks."  
"About time." Edward said as he came out of the lounge. "Are you ready to go then?"   
"Yes I guess so."   
"Night Reggie." Edward said as he hugged the little boy.   
"Night Daddy."   
"You be a good boy for Bernie."   
"Yes Mummy."   
"I love you baby."   
"I love you." Serena smiled as her and Reggie rubbed noses.   
"Serena, come on."   
"Alright. See you later." Serena smiled at Bernie as they left. 

At the party Serena was sitting with the wife's of Edwards colleagues. While Edward stood at the bar with his friend's.   
"Charming init? They fetch you out and then leave you while they talk shop to their mates all night." Sabrina said.   
"Tell me about it. I didn't even want to come out tonight."   
"Do you want another drink darling?" Edward said as he put his hand on Serena's shoulder.   
"Please."   
"Same again please barman." Edward said as she went back to the bar.   
"I'll tell you something Edward you are either brave or very very stupid." Edwards' friend Carl said as he got to the bar.   
"What are you talking about?" "Bringing Serena here tonight. It's a bit risky"  
"Why is it risky?"   
"Are you serious. Your wife is over there with my Mrs. And the woman you are having an affair with is sitting 3 tables away from her."   
"Shush keep your voice down." Edward said as he took Serena her drink.


	23. Chapter 23

A while later Edward was coming out of the toilets when he saw Morgan, the woman he was having an affair with. And she was talking to Serena.   
"Is everything alright?" Edward asked nervously.   
"Everything's fine."   
"It was nice to meet you Serena." Morgan said as she stood up.   
"You too." Morgan smiled as she walked away.   
"What did she want?"   
"Nothing. She was just talking to me. She seems nice."   
"She hasn't worked at the hospital that long. Do you want another drink?"   
"No. I hope you don't mind Edward. But I've booked a taxi to take me home."   
"Why?"   
"I'm not in the mood. I just want to go home, put my pj's on and get in bed."  
"I'll come with you. We can have an early night." Edward smirked.   
"No it's alright. You stay here. Oh before I go I'll have your car keys please." Serena said as she held out her hand.   
"I'm not gonna drive home."   
"I know you're not. Keys please."   
"Ok." Edward put the keys in Serena's hand.   
"Thank you. I better go, my taxi is here." Serena said as she looked at her phone.   
"Ok. Give us a kiss then." Serena kissed Edward quickly and left the pub. 

"What did you say to Serena?" Edward said as he pulled Morgan to one side so nobody could see them.   
"I didn't say anything. I just introduced myself that's all. Your wife seems really nice."   
"That's because she is."   
"You're never gonna leave her are you?"   
"Yes. I told you I am going to leave her. But it's complicated. There's my kids to think about. If Serena stops me seeing the twins I don't know what I'd do."   
"And what about our baby Edward?" Morgan said as she put her hand on her stomach. "Our baby is gonna need its Daddy too."  
"I know that. And I promise you I will be there for our baby. Just give me a bit more time eh."   
"I just want to be with Edward. I love you."   
"I love you too. Come here." Edward said as he kissed Morgan.   
"Why don't you come back to mine for a bit. I'll give you a lift back home later?"   
"Are you sure?"   
"Of course I'm sure. I've only been drinking orange juice."   
"Ok then. Let's go." Edward smiled as he and Morgan left. 

Hi. "Serena said as she walked into the lounge and sat beside Bernie   
"Hi. What are you doing home this early?"   
"I wasn't in the mood. I would rather be here with you." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie.   
"Is Edward still there?"   
"Yeah. He'll be out for while yet. What are you watching?" Serena said as she snuggled up to Bernie.   
"Vera is on in a minute."   
"Lovely I love Vera."  
"Me too."   
"Serena."   
"Yes."   
"How much longer are we going to have to sneak around for?"   
"I want to talk to you about that. I've made a decision. I'm gonna tell Edward about us. I can't do this anymore. I just want to be with you. It's all I can think about. Just me, you and my babies. That's all I want."   
"That's all I want too." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena.


	24. Chapter 24

When Serena woke up the next morning she turned over and saw that Edward was still fast asleep. She got out of bed and went into the children's bedroom.   
"Hey you two." Serena said as she saw the twins playing with toys.   
"Mummy." Lacey said as she stood up and ran to Serena.   
"Morning baby girl." Serena picked her up and hugged up. "Come here Reggie." Reggie got up and went over to Serena. "Are you two ready for breakfast?"   
"Yes pwease Mummy." Reggie said.   
"Come on then." The twins held Serena's hand as they went downstairs. Serena watched Lacey and Reggie as they ate their breakfast and couldn't help but wonder if she was doing the right thing, telling Edward about Bernie.   
"Morning you two." Edward said as he came into the kitchen.   
"Morning Daddy." the twins said together.   
"Morning gorgeous." Edward kissed Serena on the cheek before he sat down.   
"Do you want a cuppa?"   
"Please love."   
"I was thinking why don't we all do something today." Edwards said as Serena gave him his tea.   
"Such as?"   
"Can we go to seaside Daddy." Lacey asked as she climbed up on Edward's knee.   
"I don't see why not. Reggie, do you want to go to the seaside?"   
"Yes pwease."   
"Serena."   
"I've got loads to do around the house. Why don't you take the kids by yourself."   
"I wanted us to go together as a family."  
"I'm not really bothered." Serena said as she began clearing the table.   
"Can we still go Daddy?"   
"Lacey, why don't you and Reg go and watch TV for a bit. While I talk to Mummy."   
"Ok. Come on Reg." Reggie got down from the chair and followed Lacey. 

"What's wrong?" Edwards asked as he stood up and put his arms around Serena.   
"Nothings wrong." Serena got out of Edward's grip and began wiping the table.   
"Yes there is. You haven't been the same since you came back from Benidorm."  
"Just leave it Edward."   
"No I won't leave it. Something is going on and I want to know what it is. Serena, tell me."   
"I'm sorry." Serena cried as she sat down and put her head in hands.   
"Sorry about what." Edward reached out and put her hand on Serena's.   
"I don't love you anymore."   
"Oh my God. You know don't you?" Edward asked nervously.   
"Know what?"   
"Who told you?"   
"Edward what are you talking about?"   
"Morgan."   
"Morgan. That girl at the party last night." Edward nodded. "What about her?"   
"I'm so sorry Serena. We've been having an affair."   
"An affair." Serena shook her head as she started to laugh. 

"What are you laughing at. It's not funny."   
"Not funny. Not much it isn't. It's fucking hilarious."   
"How is it?"   
"Because I've been having an affair too."   
"I knew it. I FUCKING KNEW IT." Edward shouted as he stood up and stammed the chair down. "That's why you haven't let me touch you in ages. Because you have been letting someone else shag you."  
"Excuse me you've been having an affair too. So don't get on your high horse with me."   
"Who is he? WHO IS HE."   
"Bernie."  
"Bernie. Wait a minute Bernie the childminder." Serena nodded. "It all makes sense now. No wonder you were so keen for her to look after the kids. I guess it started in Benidorm."   
"Yes."   
"What are you playing at Serena? Your not gay."   
"YES I AM. I have always known that I'm gay. Before I met you I was with a woman. But she moved away. I am sick of living a lie. I want to be the real me. I want to be with Bernie, Edward. I love her. Do you love Morgan?"   
"Yes I do. There's something else I think you should know about Serena."   
"What's that?"   
"Morgan is pregnant."


	25. Chapter 25

"She's pregnant?" Edward nodded. “How far gone is she?”  
"Morgan had her 12 week scan a week ago.   
"13 weeks. She's 13 weeks pregnant?"   
"Yes."   
"So you cheated on me way before I cheated on you?"   
“What does that matter now.”  
"So what are you gonna do?"   
"Morgan wants me to move in with her."  
"Then what are still doing here. Why aren't you with her?"   
"I was scared to just incase you stopped me from seeing the twins."   
"Then you don't know me very well do you? Edward, you are a fantastic Daddy. I would never stop you from seeing the twins. They love you."   
"I love them Serena. I love them so much. I want to see them as much as I can."   
"I haven't got a problem with that. Just promise me that you won't ever let them down."   
"I won't. I promise. So erm will Bernie be moving in here?"   
"Hopefully in the near future."   
"Not right away then?" Serena shook her head.   
"Why don't you go and ring Morgan and tell her the news." Serena smiled as Edward went upstairs. 

Serena stood at the lounge door and smiled as she watched the kids laughing at the TV. She walked into the kitchen and picked up her phone.   
"Hello darling." Adrienne, her Mum said as she answered.   
"Hi Mum. Can you come over please?"   
"Yes course I can. Is everything alright?"   
"Not really. It's over Mum. My marriage is over."   
"Oh sweetheart. What's happened?"   
"I'll tell you when you get here."   
"Ok darling. I'll be there as soon as can."   
"Thank you." Serena hung up and rang Bernie.   
"Hi gorgeous."   
"Hi. Edward knows about us. I've told him everything."  
"How did he take it?"   
"He's been seeing someone else too."   
"What."   
"He has been seeing her for a while now. And she's pregnant."   
"Bloody hell. Have you told the twins?"   
"Not yet. Edward is upstairs. I'm dreading telling the kids."   
"Do you want me to come over?"   
"No it's alright. I better go. I can hear Edward coming downstairs."   
"Ok. I'll ring you later. I love you."   
"I love you too." Serena put her phone down and went to the bottom of the stairs. 

"I thought I would pack some of my things while I was up there." Edward said as he put his case on the floor. "I'll pick the rest of my things tomorrow if that's OK."   
"Course it is. Edward we really need to tell the kids."   
"Let's get this over with shall we." Serena nodded as they both went into the lounge.   
"Mummy I was watching that." Lacey said as Serena turned the TV off.   
"Sorry baby. But me and Daddy need to talk to you both." Serena sat in between the twins and pulled them close to her.   
"Lacey. Reggie. There is no easy way to say this but Daddy is moving out."   
"Why? Don't you love us anymore Daddy?" Lacey said with tears in her eyes.   
"Oh baby girl of course I do. I love you and Reggie and so much." Edward said as he kneeled down in front of them. "But me and Mummy we erm. We are in love with other people."   
"I don't understand. Don't you wove my Mummy anymore Daddy?" Reggie asked. Edward stood up and picked Lacey and Reggie up and put them on his knee.   
"I will always love your Mummy. Because she gave me you two. But there is someone else I want to be with."  
"And there is someone else who I want to be with."   
"We will still see you. Won't we Daddy?"   
"Yes Lacey of course you will. Me and Mummy will sort it all out. There's no need to worry. I will still always be here for you both. I better go." Edward kissed both the kids as he tried his hardest to hold back the tears.   
"Daddy please don't go." Lacey cried as she ran after Edward and clung to his leg. Serena looked on with tears running down her face at seeing her children so upset.   
"I have to go baby. I'll see you tomorrow." Edward grabbed his case and ran out the door.   
"DADDY. DADDY." Lacey screamed as she banged on the door.   
"Lacey, come here baby." Serena said as she picked up a crying Reggie.   
"NO. I WANT MY DADDY NOT YOU." Lacey shouted as she ran past Serena and went upstairs.


	26. Chapter 26

"LACEY." Serena shouted just as the doorbell rang. "Oh Mum. Thank God you're here." Serena cried. "Will you just take Reggie while I go upstairs to see Lacey."  
"Of course I will." Serena tried to pass Reggie to Adrienne but he just clung onto Serena.   
"No Mummy. Don't weave me" Reggie cried.   
"It's ok baby. I'm only going upstairs. I won't be long. I promise." Serena kissed Reggie as she passed him to Adrienne then ran upstairs. "Lacey." Serena whispered as she stood at the bedroom door.   
"Go away Mummy." Lacey cried as she buried her head into the pillow.   
"I'm not going anywhere." Serena laid down on the bed behind Lacey and put her arm around her.   
"Daddy has left us."   
"He hasn't left you baby. He just isn't going to live here with us anymore. You and Reggie are still going to see Daddy. I promise." Daddy would never just leave you and Reggie and not come back." Serena said with tears in her eyes and held Lacey a bit tighter.   
"Mummy."   
"Yes baby girl."   
"Who does my Daddy love now?" Lacey turned around to look at Serena.   
"A lady called Morgan."  
"Is she nice?"   
"I've only seen her once. She seemed nice enough."  
"Who do you love now Mummy?"   
"I erm I love Bernie sweetheart."   
"Reg and me like Bernie."   
"I know you do." Serena smiled as she stroked Laceys face. "Lacey just because me and Daddy aren't together anymore it doesn't mean that we don't love you and Reggie because we do. So very much. And we are still a family, it's just that we live in two different houses that's all."   
"I love you Mummy."   
"I love you baby girl. Come here." Serena sat up and put Lacey on her knee as they hugged each other tightly. 

"Are they alright?" Adrienne said as Serena went into the kitchen.   
"Yeah they are watching Fireman Sam." Serena said as she sat down at the table.   
"You look tired love. Why don't you go lay down for a bit. I'll watch the kids."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Of course I'm sure. Go on."   
"Ok thanks Mum." Serena walked to the lounge door. "I'm going to go and lay down for a bit. You two, be good for Grandma."   
"We will Mummy." Serena blew the twins a kiss and went upstairs. An hour later Reggie had fallen asleep on the sofa. While Lacey was snuggled up to Adrienne watching TV.   
"Where are going Lacey?" Adrienne asked as Lacey got down off Adrienne's knee.   
"I'm going for a wee Grandma."   
"Ok." Lacey climbed up the stairs and went into the bathroom. When she had finished she sneaked into Serena's bedroom and climbed up on the bed. Lacey got under the duvet and snuggled up to Serena. Making Serena stir.   
"Mmm. Lacey what's up baby?"   
"I want to nap with you Mummy."   
"Come here then sweetie." Serena put her arms around Lacey as they both went to sleep. 

A few hours later Serena was in the kitchen making tea when the doorbell rang. Serena wiped her hands on the tea towel and went to the door.   
"Hello gorgeous."   
"Bernie." Serena smiled. "What are you doing here?"   
"I just wanted to make sure that you were OK. I can go if it's a bad time."   
"No. No it's fine. Come on." Serena opened the door wider for Bernie to enter. "I've missed you." Serena pulled Bernie closer to her and put her arms around her.   
"I've missed you. Are the kids OK?"   
"They were both upset when Edward left. But they don't seem too bad at the minute. We can finally be together now."   
"Thank god. I just want to be with you and the kids Serena."   
"I want that too. I want us to be a family. I love you Bernie."   
"I love you gorgeous." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena lovingly.


	27. Chapter 27

"We've got company." Bernie whispered as her and Serena saw Lacey and Reggie peaking at the door.   
"Come here you two." Serena smiled as the twins ran up to her. Serena kneeled down and put her arms around them. "You don't mind Bernie being here. Do you?"   
"No Mummy."   
"Bernie."   
"Yes Lacey."   
"Can you read us a story later before we go to bed please?"   
"Yes can you Bernie. We wike it when you read to us."   
"Of course I can."   
"Thank you."   
"Your welcome."   
"Right you two go and wash your hands, dinner's nearly ready."   
"Ok Mummy. Come on Reggie." Lacey said as they both went upstairs.   
"That was easier than I thought it would be." Bernie said as she put her arms around Serena's waist.   
"Me too. I better put the tea out. Is spaghetti bolognese ok for you?"   
"Yeah lovely." Bernie kissed Serena as they both went into the kitchen. 

After dinner Bernie washed the dishes while Serena put the twins in the bath. Serena got Reggie out first. "Mummy can go in and wook for a book for Bernie to read to us? Reggie asked after she had gotten him dried and ready for bed.   
"Of course you can." Serena smiled as he toddled off into the bedroom.   
"I bet he picks The Gruffalo Mummy."   
"I bet he does  
Come on then Mrs let's get you dried." Serena helped Lacey up and wrapped a towel around her before lifting her out of the bath. When Lacey was dried and in her pajamas she immediately buried her face in Serena's neck and let out a little sob. "Don't cry baby. Everythings gonna be OK I promise. You will see Daddy tomorrow."   
"If he comes."   
"He will come baby. Has Daddy ever let you down before?" "No. And you haven't. I love you Mummy."   
"I love you my gorgeous girl." Serena hugged Lacey tightly. "Shall we go and see if Reggie has found a book?"   
"Yes. You need to shout Bernie Mummy." Lacey said as they went into the bathroom.   
"Come here a minute Reg. I want to talk to you both about Bernie. You know I love you both so much don't you?" The twins both nodded. "But I love Bernie too. And I want us all to be together. Is that OK with you both."   
"Yes Mummy." They both smiled as they kissed Serena on the cheek.   
"Bernie I have got The Gruffawo for you to read." Reggie ran up to Bernie as he saw her standing at the bedroom door.   
"I told you didn't I Mummy."   
"Jump in bed then then Bernie will read to you both." Serena smiled as both kids climbed into bed. 

"Are you both comfortable?" Bernie asked.   
"Yes."   
"Right then here we go. A mouse took a stroll through the deep dark wood. A fox saw the mouse and the mouse looked good. Where are you going to little brown mouse? Come and have lunch in my underground house." Serena smiled as she watched the twins listen as Bernie read the book." And my favourite food is Gruffalo Crumble. Gruffalo Crumble. The Gruffalo said and as quick as the wind he turned and fled. All was quiet in the deep dark wood. The mouse saw a nut and the nut was good. The end."   
"Read it again Bernie pwease."   
"That's enough for tonight little man. It's time to go to sleep." Serena bent down and kissed Reggie. "Night sweetheart. I love you."   
"Night Mummy wove you too."   
"Night baby girl." Serena kissed Lacey.   
"Night Mummy."   
"I love you."   
"Love you."   
"Bernie." Lacey said as Serena and Bernie walked to the door.   
"What's up Lacey?"  
"Hugs."  
"Sorry."Bernie smiled as she hugged Lacey and then hugged Reggie."Night Sweet dreams."   
"Night night." The twins said as Serena turned out the light and her Bernie left the bedroom hand in hand.


	28. Chapter 28

6 months later

Bernie had moved in with Serena and the kids. And everything was going well. Edward had the twins every other weekend. Serena pulled up outside their house and smiled as she thought that 3 out of the 5 people she loved most in the world were inside that little house. Serena got out of the car and walked up the drive.   
"Hi I'm home." Serena called out as she walked through the door and put her bag on the banister.   
"MUMMY." Reggie shouted as he came running out of the kitchen and straight into Serena's waiting arms.   
"Hello handsome. Have you had a good day?"   
"Yeah we have been shopping."   
"Have you."   
"Hi Mummy." Lacey said as she came bounding down the stairs and gave Serena a hug.   
"Hello gorgeous. Have you been a good girl for Bernie?"   
"Yes. I'm always a good girl Mummy."   
"Yeah course you are." The twins held Serena's hands as they all went into the kitchen.  
Hello gorgeous." Serena walked up to Bernie and kissed her.   
"Hello beautiful. Dinner won't be long." Bernie smiled as she passed Serena a cup of tea.   
"Thank you babe." Serena kissed Bernie again and sat down at the table beside the twins. 

"Lacey. Reg why don't you show Mummy what you have both done for her?" Bernie said as she sat down.   
"Will it be dry now Bernie."   
"It should be."   
"Come on Reg. Let's go and get it." Lacey said as he and Reggie ran out and then came back in again. "Here Mummy."   
"What's this?" Serena smiled as the twins laid the big piece of paper on the table.   
"It's a picture Mummy. Me and Reggie did it together."   
"Wow that's brilliant."   
"It's our family Mummy."   
"And that's our house." Reggie said as he pointed at the picture.   
"That's me and Reggie and that's you and Bernie Mummy."   
"Our family. It's beautiful. Thank you so much." Serena said with tears in her eyes as she put her arms around the twins and pulled them to her.   
"Where are you going to put your picture Mummy?"   
"There's only one place this can go. And that's on mine and Bernie’s bedroom wall."  
"Really." Reggie smiled as he stroked Serena's face.   
"Really." Serena smiled as she rubbed noses with Reggie.   
"You two go and wash your hands ready for dinner please." Bernie said as she turned off the cooker.   
"Ok Bernie." The twins said as they ran upstairs.

"Are you ok baby?" Bernie stood behind Serena as Serena stared at the painting.   
"Yeah I'm fine." Serena stood up and put her arms around Bernie’s waist. "I was just thinking how lucky I am."   
"I'm the lucky one."   
"No I am. I'm not living a lie anymore for a starter. I am with the woman of my dreams. The woman I love. And I have my two beautiful children. I am the happiest I think I have ever been."  
"So am I. When I sat beside you on that day on the plane. I could never imagine what a big part of my life you would become. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Serena Wendy Campbell." Serena smiled as she wiped the tears that were rolling down Bernie’s face."I love you so very much."   
"I love you. You are the love of my life. And I am going to love you for the rest of my life. It's just you me and the twins from now on. And who knows, maybe one or two more babies might just come along."   
"I'd like that."   
"So would I." Serena smiled as they kissed each other.   
"I'm hungry Bernie." Lacey said as they sat down at the table. Bernie put the dinner out and sat down as they all tucked in. Serena smiled as she listened to Lacey chatting with Bernie. I love my life now Serena thought to herself. This is my family and nobody is ever going to come between us.


End file.
